


Through It All: Naruto One Shots

by CupcakesandNovels



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anime Spoilers, F/M, Manga & Anime, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakesandNovels/pseuds/CupcakesandNovels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remastered One Shots, originally from Quotev!<br/>Same author, revised and new one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through It All: Naruto One Shots

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Naruto One Shots!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187384) by CupcakesandNovels. 



Inspired by: Acquainted - The Weeknd

With sharp red eyes remaining fixed, a young soul felt both strain and relief as he gazed at the fine silhouette slowly approaching him, lust and loath both building within him. Though even with the hesitation within his system, it truly was a beautiful silhouette he had laid his eye upon; the outline of someone so stunning and gorgeous that any living soul could rest soundly once acquainted with her. It was the blessed outline of someone who Tobirama had met long ago, yet now was trying to avoid ever since the moment he heard of their presence due to the prior knowledge of her ways, though it was to no avail. Slightly tightening his grip on the half burned cigarette, the businessman scoffed to himself, shaming himself and the girl, already well aware of how the night was going to end. He knew that he stood no chance against the fallen angel; a woman with heavenly beauty, but hellish desires, though he couldn’t deny that he didn’t wish the same as she.

Taking another drag at the sin, Tobirama did his best to resist the other sin coming into the room, hoping to enjoy his last few moments of sanity, though there wasn’t much hope for him now. You hadn’t even laid eyes upon him, but he already felt those piercing orbs pulling him under, dragging him down to hell. He felt that look you’d always give him, bypassing the strong and noble front he always put and looking into the soul of a starving god, needing something more than the petty wonders of the material world. He hadn’t even seen your actual being yet, but he was already being transported back to the last time you two had met. The Senju could feel the hot breath against his body, the delicate hands running circles against his skin, the devilish smirk upon red lips gliding against sensitive skin. Fuck. He hated what you did to him, but you were the only one who was able to take him to such a level, and that was something he refused to lose. 

When the reality came to play, Tobirama couldn’t say that he didn’t feel anything for you. If that had been said, then the greatest lie of his life would have been created, yet he didn’t love you. No, not one bit. Deep down, there was something about you that pulled him in, something that no other being seemed to possess, but it wasn’t love that he felt for you, for that was something the he would never accept in his lifetime.

Hell, he was Tobirama Senju: he didn’t need anyone; he didn’t desire anyone. He was too stubborn and too strict to care enough about petty things such as love and trophy wives. That’s what set him apart from all the other business lords and such; it’s what made him strong. They wanted a beautiful doll to call their own and have to toy with whenever they pleased. They wanted to run the world, but have a pretty face to fall back upon when they got tired. Every single one of them wanted to have both, yet those petty lovers who did nothing were something that Tobirama had no desire for. He wanted to run the world alone, not with someone by his side, that was something that he had made clear years ago before he was ever even introduced to you.

And you certainly were not one who wished to rule the world with him, if anything you wanted to take the world away from him and make it your own, but then again maybe that’s what made you so damn desirable to the Senju. To him, you were the embodiment of evil, cunning and beautiful, able to lure any damned soul into your welcoming arms, completely prepared to give them all of their desires and dreams while simultaneously making them hate themselves. You were everything he hated, but also everything the he prided himself in being, an ideal so ironic that it pained him. You were Tobirama’s devil, yet he was never meant to be yours.

Stepping outside of the large estate and onto the patio filled with various smokes, you continued your pointless chatter with some man, one who was coming to realize that he didn’t even stand a chance with you, neither as a lover nor business partner. The cool night time air hit your bare back, brushing against the delicate bones in your back that remained revealed by your dress. Part of you tensed, looking in the direction of the wind, yet instead of meeting the eyes of nature, you were confronted by the eyes of a pure blooded leader, and that small contact was all that was needed in order to seal any type of fate for both you and the man who sat by the ledge.

With a small smirk coming onto your face the second you laid eyes upon the young Senju, you felt that evil lust build within your chest and that cursed pressure in your hips. Since the day you met the young genius, there was something that pulled you into him, or at least something that made you want to lure him to you. You didn’t know if it was that apathetic attitude, or that drive to do what was needed without giving any regard to emotion that he embodied, but this man made you want to sin as if the devil was going to take you tomorrow, and that was something that no man, woman, or lover could do to you.

Almost waving off the other as if he no longer was worth your time, yet still making sure you retained that class that all held you to, you began to make you way over the the white haired demon who sat at the edge of the patio, acting as if his world wasn’t about the implode. Keeping your devilish smirk and never breaking eye contact with the red orbs, your heart slightly quickened, though it was never out of nervousness or love, but more or less in that damned egotistical lust that tainted your soul. You yearned to see others buckle under that ecstasy that you brought to their petty lives, to see them squirm and curse under you, especially with a man such as Tobirama. Good god, that high you got off of seeing Tobirama Senju moan your name could have sent you right to Hell.

With the grace of an angel and the consciences of a demon, you sat down next to the Senju as he leaned against the railing of the patio, that smug look still upon your face. You felt that fire in your chest being to burn, the one only fueled by the Senju’s presence, and you certainly were only going to allow him build that flame tonight. Flicking your eyes away from him and over to the horizon, your red lips parted slightly as you began to tell the story of your two’s fate. “Now, how rare of an occasion for the young gods of this world to actually meet?” you purred, almost as if you were about to tell the young soul all the secrets to life.

Again scoffing as he spoke, Tobirama kept his kept his eyes locked on you, “This world would be damned if we were both gods...” he muttered before offering you the half burned cigarette. He’d always be like this, start off cold and harsh, but you both knew that this would only last for a moment or two. Yet even in these moments, he treated you differently than any other woman, maybe he gave you the respect and told you the entire truth, revealing that torment little part of his stiff soul. Throughout the years, he could never figure out what you were to him, and even today, he hadn’t a clue; you were just that girl who’d show up when he needed you the most, but expected you the least.

Accepting the offering, you just shrugged as you took the poison, “Aren’t we all damned anyways. ‘Least we should have fun in this life…” you slurred out, watching the white smoke leave your lungs, Sometimes in moments like this, you grew grim living the life you led, but that was something you shared with Tobirama, something that only made the two of you more infatuated with each other. It was a strange and twisted relationship that you two shared; one where you both nearly detested each other’s motives and beliefs, but in person, you two were nearly one in the same. You both were witness to the bruised and broken shards of what you two called souls, and were able to accept these broken shards as a person. In reality, it was nearly forbidden for two people so different to act in the ways you two did with each other, but then again, in reality, it wasn’t even like you two were anything more than acquaintances.

Yet this connection is what made a relationship between you and the young leader even possible. Tobirama could instantly see this behavior start to manifest in your being, yet it did not stop any rage that was continuously building within him; it only forced him to further analyze the rest of you. Those thin collar bones were exposed, no longer burdened by the dark marks of his presence. Your hand no longer adorned that stunning diamond ring, indicating that soul who had he had wronged countless times in the past, no longer gave a damn. Your breath did not falter as you took in the smoke, proving the nicotine had become a regular ontop your liquor. Tobirama saw that broken soul, one as broken as his, yet he did nothing, but chuckle. “The fast lane is finally gaining on you, _____.”

As he said this, you didn’t even look at him, “Oh, Tobirama…” you sighed. “I’ve always lived in the fast lane…” you trailed off, again taking a drag at the square. Just as him, under the glory you were pathetic, but he was the only one to ever see that weakness in you. Shifting your eyes away for the night and to the stranger, you offered up a bit of truth. “You’ve lived in it too, a life very similar to mine. You know my type and you know how dangerous I am to men such as you, and if you could you’d forget about me, but we all know that’s impossible…”

Taking the remainder of his pack of cigarettes and putting them in his jacket’s pocket, the Senju stood up and put his hand out to you. “Come on.” he stated, taking a final look over the patio, making sure to note any one who saw you two together.

For a moment you just stared at him, perplexed at the order. Normally he wasn’t one to start anything, at least in a place this public; that had always been your place to initiate anything between you and the Senju. “Tobirama…” you murmured, curiosity and slight worry in your voice.

Not really answering your question, he just bent over slightly in order to take a firm hold onto your chin, a movement that sent that fire in your chest spiraling throughout your entire body. “I said, ‘come on,’” he repeated, showing a dominance much rougher than what he normally displayed. For the moment that followed his just stared into those gorgeous eyes of yours and at that little tormented soul that lied within, you were what he wanted, every little piece was what he desired so badly. Continuing this stare, he spoke words truer than he wished to admit, “_____, don’t you dare play this fucking game with me. I know you’re a girl who’s up to no good, and I know everyone thinks I’m insane for even tolerating you and your little games, but ever since I met you and your broken and demented little soul, you’ve been only person in this damned world who can make he feel this, and there’s no way in hell I’m letting that go.” he nearly growled, his hunger to be closer to you only growing as the truth came out.

With your heart nearly beating out of your chest, you just slowly shook your head at him, “We’re not in love…” you whispered.

“No, that’s a dangerous thing…"

And with that statement, you felt sin grow in your soul, ready to meet the devil at any second. Taking a final breath of the cigarette and throwing it over the edge of the railing, you allowed the Senju to take you from the patio and guide you to a private place, completely aware of the fact that he was the only one to have every bit of you; soul, heart, and body. You knew that you were nowhere strong enough for such a dimwitted ideal such as love, but you certainly were pleased that the fates allowed this. You didn’t care if he didn’t love you; he understood you, and that was all that was needed in order for him to have you…

And as you two left that small elite party, and sat in the back of a taxi that was taking you to the hotel he resided in, you both contemplated your lives for a moment. As this occured, you both retreated to common practice of your personalities, you smirking at the inevitable fall of humans desire and he remaining stoic at the decisions of his life; both taking their final moments to analyze the lives they live as you tried to remain calm despite the tension and frustration of still being in a taxi and not a room. Oh, lives you two led… Such a shame and such a joy. It’s rare for anyone to meet someone who understood them at the deepest levels, and by some miracle you found that person in a man who’d never love you, but that was fine…

And so with this in mind, in the back of that taxi you wrapped your arms around his neck as your heavy breath lingered by his ear, completely ready for him to make you his own whenever he pleased. You placed delicate kisses down his neck, knowing that you were only beginning to drive the Senju mad, though that was never a hard thing when it was finally just you and him. Feeling a strong hand nearly grab your thigh, both frustrated that you would do such a thing with others still watching and urgently wanting more than just kisses, Tobirama glanced back at you, a mixture of emotions in his eyes, though lust dominated all. You simply smirked at this, feeling the same thing he felt deep down in that broken heart. And so, you said the one thing that he wanted to hear before those red lips came to meet his, “Least we’re acquainted…”


End file.
